Dead or Alive? ! Last 3 Chapters !
by And-Ben
Summary: These are the LAST 3 CHAPTERS of "Dead or ALive?"! Will update depending on reviews and/or time. This is my new username I was minimeyer . : D CHECK IT OUT!


Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted the rest of "Dead or Alive?" yet. And, I decided, with many threats from The VampireWithGoldenEyes, that I'm going to give you guys the last 3 chapters – once I finish the last 2. This one, I think you will like. Now, I forget which ones of you won parts in the end, but I KNOW TJ did. :^D anyway, enough of my blabbing! Here's the new chapter:

**Together For Never**

Our little group followed the same path I had when…well…you know…happened. We walked again at my pace, and I could tell Felix and Demitri didn't like it much. Good. Along the way, Jane and Demitri disappeared. I wasn't quite sure when or where because I was in a daze. It was like a nightmare, and scarier then you could ever imagine.

I looked over at Emmett to see how he was holding up; it was his first time, after all…and more than likely his last. His face held no emotion, though his eyes were sharp and aware, glancing at Felix every now and again. As we neared the elevator, Edward's arms tightened around me. I looked up at him occasionally, trying to figure out his mood and what he was thinking. But his topaz eyes were solid; you could see into them forever and not find a trace of his feelings.

I wondered if he was as scared as I was. Was Emmett? I didn't know, but I doubted it. Plus, I didn't know if the Volturi were really going to kill us. But now that I thought of our eminent death, I remembered the box. What if there really was a bomb in it? God, that's suck! At least it wasn't torture.

A bright light brought me out of my reverie. As I looked around to where the retards had brought us now, and say a familiar face – one I was surprised to see again. "Gianna!" Jane exclaimed, embracing her. Gianna didn't look phased, but smiled a timid smile as Felix wrapped his arm around her and hugged her slightly. "Oh, so we have to change Bella, but that chick gets to stay warm and squishy?!" Emmet asked, anger coloring his tone.

"Now, now! Let's not cause a ruckus!" Aro exclaimed as he floated in, soundlessly, accompanied by his brothers. I felt Edward's arm immediately tighten around me. Aro looked at me gently, though I knew his mind was screaming "Yum". "Bella, it's been so long!" he said gently. I held onto Edward as hard as I could.

Aro sniffed the air, and his eyes fell on Edward. "Well, it seems as if she's still human." Caius interrupted. "You remember our agreement, didn't you?" Edward nodded, curtly. "Well then, if you would give us some privacy as we conduct business, that would be lovely."

Aro motioned to some guards that had been by the wall for the entire conversation. They were Felix, Demitri, and four new guards. "You know what to do." Marcus spoke, with a sneer creeping up his face. Suddenly, Felix and two of the new guards grabbed Emmett and began escorting him out of the room. "DON'T HURT MY SISTER!!" he screamed, struggling against his captors.

A giant snarl ripped through Edward's chest as he began growling at the three trying to take him away as well. I soon could help it – tears flooded my eyes and flowed down my cheeks. They ran down like waterfalls; however, you could hear the echo of my cries in the room of wanting my Edward back. He was fighting against Demitri and the other two guards, but it was of no use. Jane was making his cringe in fake pain so it was easier for them to take him away from me.

If my dying would save them, though, I would do it – willingly. I thought of all of the lives I would save; the Cullens, the werewolf pack at La Push, all of the fan girls'…. I couldn't have _anyone_ hurt; it was all my fault anyway. My crying stopped as I realized it was only Aro and I. And in the feeding room, as well.

The light glinted off of his teeth as a menacing smile lit his face. I knew that within about 20 minutes, I wouldn't exist anymore. I knew that I would never see the Cullens, the pack, Renée, Phil, Charlie – or Edward – MY Edward, again. And I accepted that. I looked once more at Aro as he sprang towards me, teeth bared. Then everything went black….

OOOOOO!!!!!! Lol cliffy – again! I'll post the second – to – last chapter at the end of the week or so. It's spring break for me, so I'll surprise you! Lol REVIEW AND PM ME!!!!!!!!! I like to hear from you guys! Lol TTYLZZZZ!!!!

_**~ And Ben**_


End file.
